Lealtad
by AleSt
Summary: "Es nuestro turno, hoy les regresaremos el golpe que nos dieron en los Días Oscuros" Este fic participa en el minireto de Junio para el Torneo entre Distritos en la Arena, del foro "Hasta el final de la Pradera".


**Disclaimer: Los Juegos del Hambre y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Suzanne Collins.**

 **Este fic participa en el minireto de Junio para el Torneo entre Distritos en la Arena, del foro "Hasta el final de la Pradera".**

* * *

 **Lealtad**

La oscuridad lo envuelve todo, solo las llamas de la fogata concentran sombras difusas de luz a nuestro alrededor. Todo es silencio, apenas se escuchan los ruidos de los insectos y uno que otro susurro. Todos podemos sentir que algo va a ocurrir. En las transmisiones emitidas por el Capitolio dieron la alerta máxima de búsqueda y captura de Katniss y su equipo, están en el Capitolio tratando de quebrar sus defensas y es lo que nosotros también debemos hacer aquí en el Ocho.

Los Agentes de la Paz no dejan de llegar, cuando ya casi logramos tomar el control del Distrito una nueva armada llega y nos retiene. Mi gente es fuerte y está cansada de servir como esclavos a un gobierno que nos ve como una cuota mensual de telas y uniformes, pero cada vez somos menos y las fuerzas comienzan a abandonarnos.

Sin embargo, en mis manos tengo lo que probablemente sea nuestra carta triunfal: un mapa.

Un mapa con la ubicación exacta de todos los túneles subterráneos del Distrito que conectan con pasadizos secretos en el Edificio de Justicia y en las fábricas.

— ¿Estás segura Paylor? ¿De verdad confías en Tolio? No olvides quién fue su abuelo— menciona Cassio, uno de los improvisados soldados a mi cargo.

— Precisamente porque tengo presente quién fue su abuelo es que confío en su mapa. Y sí, también confío en él— suelto con seguridad.

— Su abuelo fue un traidor, un espía del Capitolio. Tolio lo lleva en la sangre… la traición.

Veo como el grupo que he elegido para irrumpir en la fábrica que los Agentes de la Paz usan como base asienten y le dan la razón a Cassio.

— Mi abuelo fue un traidor, sí, pero yo no lo soy. Quiero hacer las cosas bien y dejar de llevar la carga de pertenecer a una familia de traidores— responde Tolio.

— ¿Cómo consiguió tu abuelo engañar al Distrito? ¿Por qué lo hizo?— cuestiona Cassio.

— Por lealtad— contesta desatando la sorpresa de todos.

Noto como la vergüenza toma el control sobre Tolio.

— Su abuelo era originario del Capitolio, fue enviado como espía. Todo era caos y desesperación en los Días Oscuros, nadie estaba para hacerse preguntas, así que cuando un hombre joven que sabía de armas y con un aparente talento natural para armar estrategias apareció, nadie se cuestionó nada. Lo importante era ganar a costa de lo que fuera.

— Las órdenes de mi abuelo eran las de hacerse con la confianza de Keppernes, el Comandante del Distrito, y con los mapas que tenía en su poder.

— Las dos cosas las consiguió a través de Livy, la hija de Keppernes. Tu abuela, Tolio— digo y él asiente.

— Hizo que el Distrito ganara unas cuantas batallas para no levantar sospechas. El día en que se iba a llevar a cabo el ataque definitivo fue cuando se tendió la trampa. Le entregó al Jefe de los Agentes de la Paz una copia del mapa con la ubicación exacta del escondite rebelde. En la madrugada llegaron por los túneles y los masacraron a todos, incluido mi abuelo. Sabía demasiado, era un peligro para el Capitolio.

— Pero él escondió el mapa original y ahora es nuestro gracias a Tolio.

— Quiero hacer las cosas bien por mí y por mis hijos, no somos traidores y quiero demostrarlo.

— Es nuestro turno, hoy les regresaremos el golpe que nos dieron en los Días Oscuros. Estos túneles representan los telares de nuestro destino, es hora de que demos la puntada final— digo extendiendo el mapa en la tierra rocosa y con la mirada fija en las llamas.

* * *

 **Jo! Cada vez es más difícil la restricción de palabras, 598 que me han costado lágrimas (musas por qué me han abandonado xD) Ok, originalmente existieron dos versiones de este mini reto, pero ninguna de las dos me convenció lo suficiente así que las combine :) El resultado: lo que acaban de leer.**

 **Espero que no haya quedado confuso y que les guste.**

 **A.**


End file.
